1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a heat-insulating frame assembly such as a vertical frame member for use in a corner of a curtain wall construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 57-35054 shows a prior corner vertical frame member of an integral configuration having opposite sides to which panels are fastened. However, the disclosed corner frame member has proven unsatisfactory in that the integral construction is not sufficiently effective to provide a desired thermal insulation between the interior and exterior sides of a building on which the corner frame member is installed.